


A thing of soulmates

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Alec, Soulmates, beach night, first things, playful magnus, prompt ficlet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: After everything is over, Magnus and Alec travel to a beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked on my tumblr for prompts, and one of my friends (@malecwood) suggested this by sending me a gif of Zude (hit the floor) lmao. This is super fluffy and I apologize for any mistakes!

Alec feels the car stopping. Or at least he imagines it.

“Alec, we’re here, love,” Magnus was softly shaking his shoulder, “wake up.”

He hears one of the doors opening and quickly reminds himself that he needs to move after Magnus. So even just half awake, Alec orders his body to move and get out of the taxi; even looking at the vehicle from the barely illuminated sidewalk is still quite hard for him to understand _why_ Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, decided that hiring a taxi was better than using a portal.

Before he got to answer his own questions, the taxi was gone and Magnus was standing by his side with their only bag over his shoulder.

“Shall we?”

Magnus was guiding Alec by the hand while he practically sleepwalked behind him, dragging his feet and yawning too much in such a short span. It was probably close to midnight, if his body wasn’t lying to him, and he was almost sure they weren’t exactly going in a hotel’s direction.

And then the concrete turned to sand under his boots, making Alec completely sure that they weren’t following the city’s direction.

Magnus stopped and so did Alec, their hands still holding each other when he finally opened his eyes.

They were standing on the shore of the beach. The sand was silver under the moon’s pale white light, and the sea was deep blue, dangerous and calm at this time of the night. There were no other sound more than the waves crashing against the sand, no other living beings than them.

“Magnus, the city is on the other side, babe,” Alec told him pulling his hand gently.

“I know. I want to do something before we go to the hotel,” Magnus let go of Alec’s hand took his boots and socks off. Alec stood there, still sleepy and not quite awake yet. “Come on, take your shoes off.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Alec didn’t even flinch.

“With my life.”

“Then take your shoes off and roll up your pants,” Magnus ordered softly, doing exactly the latter.

Alec was asleep enough to not worry too much about the details or about the lack of them. So he unlaced his boots and kicked them off clumsily, needing Magnus to keep his balance to take off his socks. After rolling up the sleeves of his pants just as Magnus did, he allowed his boyfriend to guide him by the hand once again.

Now their things were abandoned in the sand, and their feet were under water to their ankles.

Magnus was happy and on his element, smiling from ear to ear with half of his face being showered by the moonlight. He was walking a little ahead of Alec, squeezing his hand tightly so they won’t break their connection so easily.

Alec was happy too, just seeing him relax after so many weeks of stress and fights. This was the moment they both have been waiting for.

A moment just for them. To relax. To breathe without feeling like it was the last one they were going to get.

Magnus turned and he started walking backwards all the way back, and now he was holding both of Alec’s hands. Alec was surprised to see such a big smile on his face; Magnus was always laughing and smiling, but never like this.

“I love you,” Magnus murmured in the silence. His voice almost losing itself with the sound of the waves, but at the same time loud and clear to Alec’s ears.

It was the very first time Magnus said _I love you_. Alec said it first at least a week ago when they were in a very dangerous and very inappropriate situation for such confession. After than he said it once, but Magnus just smiled and the subject was never brought up again.

Alec felt like crying. He swallowed with some difficulty.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

You know how books and love stories always talk about the most perfect romantic kiss to ever happen to the main character? The one that happens under the rain or under the disco lights of the school dance. The one that each and every girl wants to have at least once in their life.

The problem with love these days is that sometimes we forget the perfect moment it’s not in the surroundings, but in the person standing in front of you. Because it doesn’t matter if there’s rain, disco lights or not. If you’re with someone you love, everything can turn out to be beautiful.

(Well, not _everything_. But you get it).

To be fair, this kiss had both things. The moonlight over them, the waves licking their ankles and producing the sweetest music to ever exist. Magnus holding Alec by his elbows, Alec holding Magnus by his neck. Their bodies in sweet contact, swaying at the rhythm of their heartbeats.

It was like kissing for the first time. With the rush and the feeling of something new flourishing inside them.

Alec pulled away slowly, but he placed his forehead against Magnus’, his eyes still closed and his hands still holding his face.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Magnus smiled big and bright, moving away from Alec and towards their bag.

“Where are you going?” Alec called, suddenly surprised by the change of situation.

He was just finishing the question when he noticed Magnus pulling his pants down. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing Magnus do something like that, but it was the first he was doing it in such a public place. Not that there was anyone around.

“I’m going for a swim. Are you coming, _shadowhunter_?” Magnus said with a clear challenge in his voice. Suddenly his shirt was gone too.

Magnus was standing there, a couple of steps away, in his tight black boxers. They stared at each other for long seconds, and then Magnus started running towards the sea and throwing himself against a wave.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh and without thinking about any of the possible outcomes, he took all of his clothes off and dashed after Magnus; he was already waiting for him wet all over.

The first thing Magnus did (and Alec was sure he used magic) was to splash a lot of cold water in Alec’s direction, which only resulted in a big splashing fight that had them both laughing at the top of their lungs and screaming each other’s names and sometimes little curses here and there.

A little later, Magnus walked off to the shore, giggling and hugging himself to try and not feel the cold air that much. He finally sat in that point where the waves were still able to reach him, but not quite cover him; and suddenly he had this beautiful image of Alec staring into the horizon, hair wet and pale skin under the moonlight, runes highlighted by this.

So many things happened in such a short amount of time, but Magnus knew deep down that if coming to an option, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

Alec turned around and started his way towards him, his hands brushing his hair back, his dark blue boxers hanging low on his hips. If this wasn’t some kind of _Michelangelo_ thing, nothing was.

Magnus thought that maybe Alec was going to drop by his side, but instead, his young shadowhunter sat on his lap, both hands supporting his weight on each side of Magnus’ waist.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered looking up into Alec’s hazel eyes. The night brought out the green in his eyes almost incredibly.

“Hey, you,” Alec smiled fondly, and leaned down to press his lips on Magnus’.

If it wasn’t for Alec’s strong hold on the sand, the wave that crashed around them would’ve throw them down; but it was as if that wasn’t part of their reality, where this kiss was everything, and the press of their bodies together was the only thing and the only reason they were breathing. Why they were alive.

Some philosopher said that soulmates are just two people that were born together but split in two.

And maybe this was how it felt to come together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can talk to me on tumblr ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com)). I will probably keep taking prompt suggestions for a while, so if you have any idea hmu! (or if you just want to talk of course).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
